fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Mark
Mark Jarvis was a character in the film Friday the 13th Part 2 in which he is portrayed by Tom McBride. A young man bound to a wheelchair, Mark volunteers along with several others to attend Paul Holt’s counselor training center at Packanack Lodge near Crystal Lake and he could be the brother of Tommy Jarvis since they (Including Trish Tracy and Malcolm) both share the same name. He is the 6th victim of Jason Voorhees. Biography In his early life, Mark had been an athlete. However, a motorcycle accident had caused bilateral damage to his legs. Doctors said he would need a wheelchair for the rest of his life. Mark remained optimistic and began to work as a counselor at summer camps. Mark also refused to accept that his life had been stripped from him and tried to stay in the best shape as he could in the hopes he could walk again. He had also built a work history with Paul Holt, having worked with Holt in at least two summer camps prior to Holt proposing his camp counselor school. Friday the 13th Part 2 In 1984, when Paul Holt opens a counselor training center in Packanack Lodge near Crystal Lake, Mark joins several others in attending his friend's training center. While working at the counselor training center, Mark becomes the object of affection of fellow in-training counselor Vickie. Due to Mark's paraplegia, his relationship with Vickie is a platonic one. Later at night, he decides to stay at the lodge, and then arm wrestles Jeff and spends some time with Vickie. After Vickie left, he went outside thinking it was her, but it was actually Jason Voorhees who kills Mark with a machete to the face, which then causes his wheelchair to move backwards and fall down a flight of stairs. His corpse along with the corpse of, Ralph, Scott, Jeff, Vickie, and Sandra Dier, were found and taken away to a morgue by police and paramedics while Terry's and Winslow's corpses weren't because it was in a shack with Pamela Voorhees' severed head and Alice Hardy's corpse and none of them found it. Trivia * His death is ranked #2 in WatchMojo.com's Top 10 Brutal Jason Voorhees Kills. * He is the second victim Jason killed with his signature machete. * His death won the Golden Chainsaw Award in Dead Meat's "Friday the 13th Part 2" kill count. Appearances Films * Friday the 13th Part 2 (1981) * ''Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter'' (1984) (archival footage) * Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood (1988) (archival footage) Novels * Friday the 13th Part 2 (1988) References Category:Deceased Males Category:Characters in Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood Category:Assassination victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Heroes Category:Counselors of Packanack Lodge Category:19 year old victims Category:Thrown Category:Victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Characters in Friday the 13th Part 2 Category:Victims Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Murdered males Category:Murdered characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased males Category:Characters in Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter Category:Young